


overthinking

by poisonoak



Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imagination, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, nobody has looked over this or edited it im sorry its just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonoak/pseuds/poisonoak
Summary: As a general rule, one should try not to imagine what it would be like for the friend they're trying desperately not to crush on to come and visit them.Dream isn't really good at following this rule.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamWasTaken - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, if dream or george ever express that they do not like this kind of content being written about themselves anymore, i will gladly take this fic down. 
> 
> also if any part of the dream team reads this i hope i entertain you. its not that good. 
> 
> i am not much of a writer and i don't write fics often if at all so please go easy on me!!
> 
> this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> enjoy <3

Whatever you do, don't imagine the way you will feel when your feet step onto the concrete of the airport parking lot as you get ready to meet him. Anxiety and excitement sparking in your chest like kindling on a fire. 

And please, try not to think about the look of recognition in his brown eyes when he sees you for the first time, as your face becomes something more than an occasional snapchat photo or video call. 

Don't imagine what it will be like to pull him into your first hug, engulfing him in your height, surrounding yourself with his scent. The way that he will tense up at first, before easing into your grasp, as he feels the exhaustion of an overseas flight start to settle into his bones. 

It would be silly to waste your time on thinking about the inevitable quiet drive from the airport to your apartment, the boy next to you adjusting to the new time zone and humid air surrounding him. 

Occasionally, you might steal a glance to the passenger seat. You might wonder if this is real, if your friend of so many years is truly right next to you. 

\--

When you enter your apartment, his suitcase in hand, showing him around absentmindedly, maybe - just maybe - your head will fill itself with images of what it would be like for him to slot himself into your life. 

You see him sitting on your couch, your cat curled up in his lap. 

You see him leisurely moving around your kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

You see the way his hoodie rides up when he stretches, walking across the room.

You see the stubble blooming across his jaw after a few days spent focused on editing a new video. 

You see both of you existing in the space you have created, a little piece of heaven, moving in unison around each other.

Surely these thoughts are dangerous. 

\--

Please, don't imagine what it will be like to show him around Florida. The childlike amazement he experiences when you take him to Disney World. His smile as he walks with you across the beaches of Miami, enjoying the rocky shores he's become accustomed to being replaced with soft sand under his feet. 

The way he looks in the cool water, the way it feels to swim with him, surrounded by his favourite colour. 

Playful splashes, the occasional bump of feet and legs when accidentally swimming too close together. Hands and arms around necks and waists, trying to push the other under the waves. 

Droplets falling off of red-toned English skin that is bound to blister and peel later in the week.

The freckles that will form on his sun kissed nose. 

Collarbones, shoulder blades. 

Ribs. 

\--

The last thing you should do, for the love of god, is think about the days leading up to his departure. 

How every minute feels like some sort of weird countdown to an end, to a time where he is no longer with you. Out of your reach. 

Don't think about the hole that will start forming in your chest when you hear him say his last goodbyes to the friends you've met up with over his. Don’t think about how it's only a matter of time until you will also be in that situation, and don’t think about how it probably hurts more for you than it does for anybody else. 

An apartment once filled with light, with laughter and warmth, soon to be left the way it was found. Empty, save for yourself and your cat - your perfect companion in a situation like this. 

You try not to think about watching his slender hands fold up his clothing, packing it away. The sudden absence of his toiletries in your bathroom, two toothbrushes go back to one, deodorant and cologne and soap and shampoo - gone. The evidence of another human's life that was once intertwined with yours slowly trickling down the drain. 

Although it makes you chuckle, imagining the brown haired boy scrambling around his belongings, double and triple checking that they're all there, is a mistake. It will let dangerous ideas creep up your spine.

You have to hold yourself back from suggesting he just leaves it all here. That he stays with you for a little bit longer. 

\--

Pop the bubbles in your head containing the thoughts of the last moments of his visit - they'll only do you more harm than good. 

The last embrace, soft and solemn. Taking in his scent, him nestling his head into your neck. 

Real, flesh and blood and bone, skin and muscle. Not just an amalgamation of pixels on a screen. 

Don’t think about watching him walk up to the airport gate, don’t think about watching the back of his head as he gets his ticket checked, don’t think about the sheepish smile and wave he will offer to you before he moves along to board his plane. 

Don't think about all the words you left unsaid.  
Don't think about all of the chances you could have taken - the glances that lasted a second too long, the brushing of hands against each other, the subtle shift towards you on the couch while you watch a shitty comedy.  
Don’t think about how your heart feels like it is tearing itself apart.  
Don’t think about how you could've swallowed your pride, divulged your deepest secrets, given him a part of yourself that nobody else has seen. 

\--

And when you find yourself lost in these thoughts, as you know you will be, despite all of your better judgement, despite telling yourself not to,

hanging onto every word that comes out of the other man's mouth, watching the little green ring around his profile picture light up, 

don't think about how maybe, just maybe, the boy behind the screen could be thinking the same things about you.


End file.
